


Misty Morning

by ShadowLink720



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, in this house we love and appreciate olberic and erhardt.., sappy morning fluff that i am living for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLink720/pseuds/ShadowLink720
Summary: Olberic is a morning person, Erhardt is not. They can both, however, appreciate a quiet morning together.





	Misty Morning

Spring mornings in the moors of the Highlands are oft crisp. The early sun paints the land in soft, muted colours. The rays reveal the dew clinging to vegetation, and the mist rolls in lazily. And despite the wind and chirrups of birds still nestled amongst the branches of the evergreens that so starkly contrast with the pale light, the mountains are quiet. So quiet, that one could easily imagine a world of isolation, of solitude.

Perhaps that is why Olberic has such a fondness for these mornings. He finds solace in the quiet, and it helps to put him at ease for the coming day. This is the time he can take things at his own pace, that he need not worry about other people.

Once he's up, Olberic will dress himself, eat, and then begin his morning training.

… For now, though, he's content to simply gaze out to the landscape that extends far beyond the window - a glimpse of a wide, heavily forested valley.

The Highlands are vast and imposing on the surface, but look deeper and they reveal their wisdom, they grant glimpses into eras long past that the mountains have lived through. All of that can make just about anyone feel incredibly small and insignificant.

Olberic finds the thought oddly comforting - that the world is simply… existing, and that he is no less or more significant than any other creature or plant that inhabits it.

…

These mornings tend to be when he's at his most wistful and contemplative, too.

Olberic shifts a little to sit up in his bed properly, and he's greeted with a slight stirring from the man lying next to him.

Erhardt, in contrast to Olberic, isn't nearly as much of a morning person, and would be more than happy to keep sleeping.

"Sorry, didnae mean to wake you." Olberic whispers, his voice deeper and rougher from the morning.

Erhardt grunts quietly in acknowledgement, clearly wanting to remain lying down with eyes shut. He instead shuffles closer into Olberic's side, enticed by the promise of warmth that his body provides.

Olberic responds with a gentle smile that goes unseen by Erhardt, and Olberic rests a hand on the other's head.

Erhardt's hair is silk in Olberic's calloused hand, and it's golden hue imitates the early sun so well. It also tends to be even wilder in these wee hours, sticking out every which way.

Olberic feels Erhardt’s lips curl into a smile against his side as he continues to run his hand through the strands of hair, and Erhardt begins to rouse a little. Slowly, and with eyes not even half open, Erhardt props himself up onto one arm. He takes his other scarred, rough hand and slowly traces along the scar across Olberic’s collarbone. He shifts himself closer again, rather clumsily, and he kisses the scar tissue lightly. He’s no doubt relishing in Olberic’s body heat that so contrasts with the chilly morning air.

Olberic’s hand slides down Erhardt’s back, his skin tingling where Erhardt’s lips had just been, but it’s a pleasant feeling. Erhardt continues to trace along the scar, but this time with kisses.

“… Good morning to you, too.” Olberic laughs ever so quietly, he dares not speak too loudly for fear of chasing off the quiet world the morning mist brings.

“Mm… Morning.” Comes Erhardt’s response, eyes still bleary and barely open. Gods, his voice is like a quiet burn, trickling into Olberic’s ears and lingering there. 

Erhardt’s hand wanders over Olberic’s chest, gently tracing more scars as he goes. Olberic closes his eyes, resting his head back and moving his hand back up to Erhardt’s shoulder blades. Erhardt arches his back into the touch in response with a quiet chuckle.

Olberic leans over to kiss Erhardt on the forehead, and almost immediately Erhardt brings the hand exploring Olberic’s chest up to cup his cheek. He grins lazily, with eyes half open now, and he leans in to kiss Olberic on the lips. It’s slow, half from still being barely awake and half because they have the time to simply savour each other’s company, and hands begin to wander once more. Because for now, they’re the only people in the world, and that world is gently coated in a peaceful quietude that Olberic and Erhardt both wish to enjoy. Their morning routines can wait a while longer.


End file.
